


i can try if you like it

by amaltheaz



Series: supergirl tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Smut, birthday fic, but only towards the end, intimate artistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: Tumblr prompt: intimate artistry and birthday fic





	i can try if you like it

Kara’s unburdened laughter makes her heart sing.

She’s nuzzling into her neck, light and teasing in such a way that she knows will tickle, that she knows will make Kara giggle and god, the very sound of it makes it seem like there’s nothing more right in the world than this.

“Lena, you’re getting paint all over my neck,” Kara whines, grasping lightly at her shoulders.

“Isn’t that the whole idea of this intimate painting kit that I got for you?” Lena chuckles before leaning back to take in the line of garishly purple paint curving down the column of Kara’s neck. She arches an eyebrow. “Besides, I feel you pull off the color quite well,” she teases. Her eyes roam downwards to catch the ridiculous meeting of colors all over Kara’s body. “Quite well, indeed.”

Despite the blue paint that lines over her face, Lena can still see the blush that spreads across Kara’s cheeks. “Not as well as you though. Green always looks so good on you,” Kara whispers admiringly, brushing her thumb over Lena’s cheek.

Lena knows if she looked at the mirror right now, there’d be a dried emerald green handprint right over her jaw from when Kara cupped her face to kiss her earlier. There’d be distorted lines of chaotically different colored paints trailing down her back from Kara’s fingers when Lena was four fingers deep inside of her. So many different colors are splattered all over her body, front and back in the same manner as Kara’s. She wonders what the previously white canvas would look like once they get up from it. “Did you have fun, my darling?” she asks.

“I did,” Kara tells her and with her hands on Lena’s back, Kara draws her back down to lay on top of her and kisses her then, so sweet that when Kara’s mouth parts under hers, it takes Lena’s breath away, so sweet that when Kara pulls back, Lena gives chase, moaning against her when Kara rocks her hips up to hers.

“Again?” she whispers, her lips brushing and panting breathlessly over Kara’s as her hands run down Kara’s thighs to bring them around her waist. She feels Kara already wet and ready for her.

“Again,” Kara mutters, nodding insistently while her own hands slide up to bury her fingers in Lena’s hair.

She feels a slight tug in her hair and can’t help but whimper, can’t help but roll her hips into Kara’s as she stares into those blue eyes and Lena can’t help but think that this really is the happiest she has ever, that Kara really is it for her. The one that she would kill and die for and she would do these things willingly. This is home and she is going to do all that she can to keep it.

And when her hand moves between their paint-covered bodies, when her fingers move to curl inside the drenching heat of Kara’s pussy, Lena whispers, “Happy birthday, pretty girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @amaltheaz


End file.
